The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to articles of footwear that incorporate braided components.
Typical athletic shoes include two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the foot, and a sole secured to the upper. The upper may include laces, hook-and-loop fasteners or other devices to provide adjustable securement of the article to the foot of a user. Some articles of footwear may incorporate midsole components to provide comfort and support to the foot of a user. Articles of footwear may also include ground-engaging members to provide traction and grip.